


Resolution

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Ahahahahahahahahahaha, As well as angst, Carvis, Curse it for ruining my life, F/M, I hope you find it funny, Jeggy, Pegwin, Set in LA, There's meant to be some humor in there, There's quite a few time jumps simply because writing out everything would have made it a novel, These chicks aren't actually in the show I made them up, happy new year, jarter, sad stuff, you know the things that make this ship so damn perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr:<br/>"What about a Carvis fic where Howard tries to set Jarvis up with a number of different women after Anna leaves him, never realizing who Jarvis really has eyes for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jarv. This is a fic about him being left in a difficult place and trying to find out what he wants in life. I had originally titled it "Sentimental Journey" (like the song by Doris Day) but found that "Resolution" seemed to fit well given the occasion.
> 
> Firstly, I’d like to thank you Nonnie for such a wonderful prompt. I had to sit on this one for a while and actually, "Violet" was the first character/part I wrote. It all started flowing from there. I’d also like to thank Chandri for the inspiration and helping me come up with Susan! I chose the title because I got it finished on New Years. So happy New Year all and let’s all hope we succeed in our own resolutions :) Hope you enjoy this one!

“Edwin. Pal.” Howard Stark plants himself down on the sofa next to his butler, one hand coming to rest on his back. “Hey, it'll be alright. The glitz and glam can turn the most selfless, selfish. No matter how good a person they start out to be, Hollywood can convert them real easy. It's not your fault, bud. Even I couldn't recognize her in the end. But hey, how 'bout this? I'll find you the prettiest woman in all of LA – a musician, a model or maybe even an actress – and then, when you two walk arm in arm, Ana will see just what she's missing. A handsome fella like you can do so much better than that!”

 

“Thank you, sir, however none of that is necessary.” Jarvis' tone is somber. He's confused and heartbroken. All she had told him was that she was looking for bigger things; things that being the wife of a butler she could never achieve. And so she had left. 

 

“Sure it is!” pipes Howard. “We gotta get you on the rebound! I hate to see you like this. Gotta get that smile back. Besides, this is my area of expertise. Lemme help you out, Jarv.” he smiles as he grips his friend by the shoulder.

 

Jarvis sighs, knowing full well his boss is set on his intentions. “If you insist...”

 

-x-

 

“Edwin Jarvis, meet Loretta Diamond.” announces Stark, proudly. 

 

A tall, blonde bombshell stands before them. Her lean frame is accentuated by the satin gown she wears. Its vibrant indigo hue brings out the ocean-swirl blue of her sparkling eyes. Her golden hair hangs around her shoulders, catching the low lighting of Stark's foyer. Howard had purchased Jarvis an expensive tuxedo for the evening but even in its luxurious material he feels underdressed next to her. Loretta then extends her hand, an indication that Jarvis should take it.

 

She is incredibly gorgeous and even in his still-heartbroken state, Jarvis can't help but acknowledge this fact. He takes her hand, stepping forward to kiss its surface. “It's a pleasure, Ms. Diamond.” he speaks. She doesn't respond.

 

“Loretta is one of Hollywood's most popular models.” declares Howard, trying to control his own and quite obvious state of attraction. Loretta remains poised, pursing her lips and holding her head high.

“I've got you two a pair of tickets to the premiere of the latest Bette Davis film.” smiles Howard.

 

“How divine.” speaks the blonde for the first time. It seems as though even her voice is perfect. She could probably be considered every man's dream-girl!

 

Jarvis and Loretta make their way out of the house; Howard calling out some words of encouragement to his friend from the porch.

Loretta stops at the car, not saying a word and instead, waits for Jarvis to open her the door. At first he hesitates. Recently every time he's gone out at night, it's been with Ms. Carter on a mission and every night it would be a battle for the driver's seat. Tonight however, it is very different. He opens the car door, while she languidly ducks into the vehicle and in that moment, Jarvis finds himself missing those trivial squabbles.

 

Nonetheless, the pair find their way to the movie premiere. There are flashing lights and camera shutters snapping as the paparazzi try to get a glimpse of any possible movie star. Inside is just as hectic, but with linked arms Jarvis chivalrously guides his date to their theatre seats. All the while, Loretta has on a flamboyant smile. She tosses her head and tousles her hair. She gets her fair share of recognition, which she soaks up with great pride.

 

The movie was lovely but Jarvis’ real dread is the after party. He's never been one for crowds. He likes things simple and he clearly does not fit in with the Hollywood mass. But, as per Howard's request, he takes the opportunity to try and get acquainted with Ms. Diamond.

He asks her the standard “get-to-know-you” questions but her answers are all very short. She's too preoccupied with scanning the room for celebrities and anyone who will acknowledge her presence.

Jarvis frowns. “Ms. Diamond, erm, Loretta?” he begins trying to speak over the many voices. 

 

“Hmm?” she hums, eyes never leaving the rest of the room.

 

“May I ask why you agreed to this arrangement with me tonight?”

 

She turns then, staring at him with a steely resolve. “Howard gave my brother a job and saved him from the streets. I owed him a favor.” she speaks plainly without hesitation.

The comment stings. He knew it was too good to be true.

His face must have revealed his hurt, because Loretta quickly adds: “Don't get me wrong, you’re quite the gentleman, but you _are_ Stark's butler, are you not?”

 

“That's correct.” admits Jarvis with defeat.

 

“I can't be associated with the help. I've an image to uphold. Someday I'll be on that stage. Someday I'll be the next Bette Davis, not just a model, but a star!”

 

Jarvis has seen that look before. The glimmer of success and hope that dances across her vision; it had clouded reality and tainted the humanity within his wife as well.

Jarvis bows his head, then looks back to Loretta. “Go on.” he murmurs, nodding towards the crowd and the man who had been eyeing her up all evening.

 

“You're a doll.” she winks, before scurrying off into the arms of the awaiting man.

 

Jarvis then slips away from the party, hands in pockets and heart heavy.

 

-x-

 

“Okay, Jarv. This girl is a lot better, well, Loretta was gorgeous, but Heather here is charismatic, funny and _not_ famous.” Howard yammers as he leads his friend down the hall to where his next suitor awaits.

 

Howard certainly is right. Heather jumps up immediately, a winning smile springing across her burgundy lips. Her auburn hair is pinned in tight curls and she wears a frilly, polka dot dress. “Howard! You didn't tell me he was so tall!” she exclaims looking Jarvis up and down. She giggles as she clearly likes what she sees. This elicits an elbow to the ribs from Howard which inevitably makes Jarvis' ears blush out of shyness.

 

“I'll leave you two to get to know one another.” Howard says with a hint of suggestion, closing the door behind him as he disappears further into his mansion.

 

“So, you're Howard's butler, hey? That's pretty neat. He's very lucky. I'm Heather, as you already know. Once from the Midwest, now L.A! I love the sunshine and the hills and the trees and it's so gorgeous here!”

 

Jarvis blinks repeatedly, wondering how it was humanly possible to fit all that into a single breath. “My name is Edwin -”

 

“Oh my God! You're English! I adore your accent! Is it true that you guys drink tea all the time? Well, I like tea too but do you have a strict schedule for it and all that?”

 

“Umm, I’m afraid not, no. However, we do enjoy the beverage!”

 

“Woah! You're so fascinating!” marvels Heather.

 

“Thank you...” replies Jarvis, puzzled. 

 

“So, tell me more about you!” she smiles.

 

“Alright. I was a pilot during the war –”

 

“Oh my God! That's amazing! And you survived! Wow! You know what? You remind me a lot of my dad. He was a pilot too and joined when the war broke out. He was so brave and I couldn't wait for him to come home!” Heather takes a pause (much to Jarvis' surprise) but her smile drops and her eyes well up with tears. “But then my mom sent him a letter. She said she couldn't wait for him anymore. I was only fifteen and she packed me and my sister up and moved out here. I never seen him again! I wish I could find him! I miss him so much!” Her tears turn to outright sobs and her mascara streams down her cheeks.

 

“Oh!” Jarvis gulps. “Oh dear me!” Whipping out his handkerchief, he hands it delicately to the young woman. “Don't cry. It's alright.” he adds to offer as much comfort as the awkward situation will allow. Then Jarvis' eyes grow wide as Heather snatches the hanky and wails even louder.

 

-x-

 

“Daddy issues!” chimes Peggy in a sing-song voice as she leads Jarvis through a dark office building. “You certainly need one of those in your life.” she rolls her eyes sarcastically.

 

“Absolutely not!” defends Jarvis as he keeps an eye out for a tail. “Why are women so complicated?” he whines.

 

“Oi! Watch it there, man!” 

 

“I don't mean you - well - you are a woman and are very complex, but in a good way. What I'm trying to say is that whenever you’ve exposed your feelings to me, you were not an unstable, emotional disaster!”

 

“Thank you?” she jokes in return. “But I understand.” Peggy breaks the glass of a rather expensive looking cabinet. She reaches inside, pulling out a small box. Peering within it, she finds the list of addresses she came for. Peggy then nabs the bottle of whiskey from inside too, before continuing on. “I think you're a rather good listener and obviously this Heather woman sensed this as well.”

 

Jarvis nods at her comment but then cocks an eyebrow at the alcohol in her hand. With a disapproving frown he sends a look her way.

 

“Bonus prize!” she grins, stuffing the bottle into her satchel. 

 

Jarvis cannot suppress the smile which creeps onto his face, but then a clatter sounds causing the pair to turn quickly and begin their escape. The agent leads the way as her butler-in-crime follows close at her heels, adrenaline pumping and enjoying every moment.

 

-x-

 

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Jarvis checks the address again, ensuring Howard’s writing matched the numbers on the quaint little house. Then the door clicks open, revealing a woman on the other side.

“Hello. Are you Susan? Susan Jones?” asks Jarvis.

 

“Oh, yes! You must be Edwin.” She replies cheerfully. “Please do come in!” she gestures inside, stepping away to allow Jarvis entry. “I just put on a pot of tea. Take a seat wherever you’d like and I’ll bring it right out.”

 

Before Jarvis could offer his assistance, Susan scurries off to the kitchen. So far she seemed nice. Her smile is rather flattering and she is quite cheery. Susan wears her sandy-brown hair in a neat bun and a floral patterned dress reaching to her knees. Upon her return, she carries a tray with a teapot and cups made of fine china. She sets it down and pours Jarvis his portion before her own.

 

“Sugar? Cream?” she inquires.

 

“No, that’s fine, thank you,” he returns.

 

“Would you like anything else?”

 

“This is lovely, thanks.”

 

“You sure? I can quickly make you some lunch or snacks...”

 

“I’m quite good. No need to trouble yourself,” he smiles politely.

 

“Let me know if you change your mind!” she beams.

 

“Do you enjoy cooking?” Jarvis asks, feeling that her generosity is the ideal segue into a discussion of hobbies.

 

“I do! After all, it _is_ a woman’s duty. Might as well enjoy it!”

 

“ _Duty_? Hardly. I’ve always been the chef in my household.”

 

“Really? Wow. I suppose you do the cleaning and laundry as well, then?!” she jokes.

 

“Absolutely!” Jarvis exclaims, though slightly offended she assumes him incapable. “My ex-wife,” the term feels sour in his mouth, “was a tailor and I am Mr. Stark’s butler, so I perform all household tasks.”

 

“Well, I believe a woman’s place is in the home and the man belongs in the workplace.” She states firmly. “My late husband was a hard-working man. He expected me to have his meals prepared and on the table when he got home. I can hardly say I blamed him either! The life of a labourer is anything but easy!” Susan grows defensive, raising her voice ever so slightly to emphasize her point.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” says Jarvis, trying not to anger her any more.

 

“You have no idea,” she scoffs. Not out of rage, but rather, sorrow.

 

“Losing a loved one is difficult, but haven’t you ever wished to pursue a dream? Something you’ve always wanted to try but felt restrained because, well, because you are a woman?” He speaks softly.

 

Susan stares at Jarvis dumbfounded. “My dream was to be a wife and a mother. I married the love of my life. He treated me well, gave me a roof over my head and loved me. The least I could do was be a good wife and tend his needs as well.” Susan is on the verge of tears. “A woman’s role is to find a good man and take care of him. Be with him as he achieves his goals and support him as he climbs higher in the world. Times were tough, but my husband was everything I could have wanted. Now he’s gone and I just want to find someone who will need me too.”

 

Susan just cannot seem to grasp the concept Jarvis is trying to present to her. “I want someone who needs me as well, Susan, but I won’t allow her to live in my shadow. I want her to be my equal, not only my wife,” he says with sincerity.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to come home to a warm meal and just be able to put your feet up after a long day?” she argues with a furrowed brow.

 

“I’d like to come home _with_ my wife after an adventure together or her to come home to me where I could have dinner prepared for _her_. Whatever the arrangement is, I just wish she is by my side, not _at_ it.” There is desperation in his voice as Jarvis tries to dissolve the clouded vision of the woman before him.

 

Susan then falls silent. Setting down her teacup in a polite manner, she looks to Jarvis once more. “Clearly we have different aspirations, Edwin.” she chimes calmly.

 

Jarvis reads between her words. “I am afraid so.” he frowns, wishing their meeting had not taken the turn it had.

 

“I sincerely hope you find someone who fills the need in your heart.” Susan adds genuinely.

 

“I wish too that you find a man who loves and respects you. And Susan, please, if you have a dream, allow nothing nor _anyone_ to hold you back.”

There’s a glimmer in her eye that, for a moment, gives Jarvis hope that his words have broken through to her. But as she looks away to stand, it disappears.

 

He leaves after an exchange of goodbyes. Outside the closed door, the California sun shines down upon him. Catching its rays upon his face, he finds himself even more lost than before. _What did he want?_ He wasn’t even sure he knew anymore.

 

-x-

 

“So...? How did the latest date go?” asks Peggy while the pair sit and wait, parked in a dark alley.

 

“I’d rather not talk about it.” replies Jarvis sternly, never removing his eyes from the restaurant door they were observing.

 

“That bad, huh?” Peggy attempts to lighten the mood. “The guy only went in twenty minutes ago. I doubt he’s even been seated yet.” sighs Peggy, referring to the criminal of their latest assignment. “Hey,” she urges gently, trying to initiate eye contact with the butler “you can talk to me.”

 

“I appreciate your concern, Miss Carter, but I’m fine.” Jarvis flexes his grip on the steering wheel.

 

Peggy takes a moment of contemplation before deciding to push her limits just a little further. “You know, a wise person once told me that I couldn’t go through life without support. He was there when I needed him most and for that I will be forever grateful. Now though, I wish he would heed his own advice.”

 

To that Jarvis turns and meets her gaze. She smiles at him encouragingly.  
“We didn’t see eye to eye,” he begins. “She was lovely, but her values were incredibly old fashioned. Her belief is that a woman’s soul purpose is to serve her husband, and _that_ is absurd. I –”

Just as Jarvis’ story begins to unravel, a shimmer of light catches both he and Peggy’s eye. The man they were after just stepped out of the restaurant and is attempting an early escape.

 

Immediately the discussion is forgotten as Jarvis throws the car into drive and the chase begins.

 

-x-

 

From under the table a high heel is slipped off and a nylon clad foot silently makes its way up and onto the lap of her unsuspecting date. The black haired beauty then presses her toes into the space where the legs of his slacks join together.

 

Jarvis nearly jumps out of his chair, knees banging against the table top and rattling the cutlery. “Ms. Lawson!” he exclaims sternly, trying not to cause a scene in the expensive restaurant Howard had made them reservations for. 

 

“Call me, _'Violet'_.” she purrs, annunciating the “v” with a bite of her lip and a click of the “t”.

 

-x-

 

“She did _what_?!” blurts Peggy followed by a burst of laughter.

 

“ _Miss Carter_!” shushes Jarvis, wriggling the flashlight beam as a reminder of where they are and what they're doing.

 

Peggy lowers her voice to a stealth-appropriate volume. “Maybe it was the way you described your collection of 253 different herbs and spices that really turned her on.” she quips, lolling her head back and batting her eye lashes at him over her shoulder.

 

“Please,” he counters, clearly not amused.

 

Turning her attention back to sifting through the filing cabinet, Peggy asks “So, did you?”

 

“Did I what?” he replies, clueless.

 

“Did you, _you_ _know_ :” she wriggles her shoulders back and forth suggestively.

 

“I did not!” he retorts, quite offended. “How low do you think I am?”

 

“Well, most guys when offered...” 

 

“I am not most men!” he spits, almost himself forgetting that they had broken in to steal some big-wig's secret file.

 

“Alright, alright!” Peggy surrenders. “I'm sorry. Howard has set you up with so many gorgeous women, surely one of them must have tickled your fancy.”

 

“I'm afraid not.” Jarvis answers, temper cooled.

 

“I don't mean to be insensitive, but you're not going to find another Ana, you know.” she says softly.

 

His brow knits and for a moment the flashlight beam strays from the open filing drawer. Collecting his thoughts and correcting the light for Peggy to see, he finally speaks. “Maybe I don't want another Ana.”

 

Peggy pauses flicking through the folders.

“Then what do you want?” she asks holding her breath.

 

It seems as though all the oxygen has left the room and it becomes evident that Jarvis too has ceased his breathing.

 

Slowly, the torch light redirects, coming to cast a glow upon Peggy's face. The room is silent.

Gradually she turns her head over her shoulder to look up at him. His heart thunders in his chest as she meets his gaze.

 

-x-

 

“Please, sir. With all due respect, no more. I am grateful for everything you've done for me so far. You've gone out of your way in attempts to make me happy once again. I will always be appreciative but right now, emotionally, I simply cannot.” 

It hadn't been Howard's fault. He tried his best, but no one Stark had set Jarvis up with could ever come close to who his heart actually desired.

 

“Please Jarv. I beg of you. Just one more. And, if this one doesn't work out I'll never bother you with blind dates ever again.” pleads Howard, blocking the butler's path and cornering him in the parlour. “Trust me, Jarv.” There is sincerity in his eyes, something that Stark only showed when he truly believed in something. And so Jarvis agrees.

“Oh, thank you, pal! You won't regret it!” Howard yips, giddier than a school girl.

Jarvis shakes his head at the almost comical situation.

“Okay, he's ready!” Howard calls out to the mystery woman hidden in the other room.

 

Jarvis hears the click of heels on marbled tile as the woman grows nearer. From behind the corner appears the flowing hem of a floor-length black dress. Jarvis' eyes follow the curves and waves of the material upwards. Where the gown ends, its shoulders and full length sleeves are a black patterned lace. The woman's physique is all too familiar, yet Jarvis cannot stop his mouth from falling agape. His heart leaps to his throat and his brain goes blank, save for the thought of just how beautiful this woman truly is.

 

“Hello, Mr. Jarvis.” she speaks with a certain gentleness reserved for only him. Her red lips part into a smile.

 

“Hello, Miss Carter.” he smiles in return, joy overwhelming him.

 

“Are you willing to give this a try?” she arches an eyebrow.

 

“If you are.” he replies, still uncertain if Howard had forcibly arranged this all.

 

“She came to me, Jarv.” Howard nudges rather softly, content that his two friends had found each other in this way.

 

Peggy lifts her arm, prompting Jarvis to link his with hers. He gladly accepts.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and hopefully I didn't write anyone too out of character.  
> Jarvy baby is my baby and I love him dearly. Funny how I like to put him through so much Ana-trauma though. Oh well, *huggles Jarvis*


End file.
